Twilight Twentyfive Drabbles
by Saluki168
Summary: 100 or 1,000 word drabbles based on the Twilight series. Part of the Twilight 25 challenge. Pairings, ratings and genre will vary. I don't own anything associated with Twilight - all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

This drabble corresponds with the first prompt in the Twilight 25 challenge.

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Some people measure time in hours, days, years. Edward measured time in the changes, big and small, that each day brought to Bella. He couldn't regret his decision not to change her, even though he worried that the sadness he glimpsed just under the surface was growing with each year. To him, each year she aged was a gift. But to her, it was just another year she looked older than her husband…another year closer to their inevitable separation.

He remembered Bella finding her first grey hair on her twenty eighth birthday. He had sat on their bed, bewildered as she cried inconsolably, clutching the long strand of hair between her fingers. He tried to comfort her, but she batted his hand away and went to the drug store for hair dye. To him, every grey hair on her head (there was more than one, although he would never tell her) was something to celebrate. Although he hated the way the color made her hair smell and the way it just didn't feel the same when he tangled his hands through it, he stayed quite since it seemed to keep the sadness at bay.

Then, she started finding fine wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. A trip to a high end cosmetics store filled their bathroom counter with bottles of creams and serums "guaranteed to visibly reduce wrinkles". She faithfully applied them each morning and night, desperately hoping to stave off looking yet another year older. Edward finally got it one day at the grocery store when the clerk thought he was her son. On "the way home, Bella begged him once again to change her before she was mistaken for his grandmother and then didn't to speak to him for two days when he once again refused.

Bella never understood how Edward longed for wrinkles and arthritis. She would give anything to stay young, to be with him forever, but he was unrelenting in his opposition to changing her. And, with each year that went by, Bella became more and more despondent. Still, Edward stayed firm. Bella would live a long, full, human life. Her soul would be intact, and when she died it would descend to Heaven. She would be an angel in death, just as she was in life.

He hoped his constant reassurance that she was infinitely beautiful in his eyes would be enough. But she still insisted they make love with the lights off. She hated that while her stomach was no longer flat and her breasts were no longer perky, Edward's body remained that of a seventeen year old boy, lean lines and tight muscles. It didn't matter that Edward loved the softness of her curves or that the taste of her skin still filled him with a heady, intoxicating want. He could see in her eyes that she mourned the loss of the youth she would never get back.

Then, on her thirty-seventh birthday it happened. Bella came out of the shower just as he was walking into the bedroom. Her hair was wet, and he watched as each drop made a lazy path down her long, slender neck, over her delicate collar bone, and between her perfect breasts. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears she was barely holding in. Before he could ask what was wrong she threw herself at him and wept. He could only hold her as sobs wracked her body and wait until she was able to speak, but he knew. Her blood had not smelled the same for a few months. He had known something was wrong but was too much of a coward to admit it. Now he prayed that his cowardice didn't take Bella away from him before her time. She was supposed to grow old. She was supposed to die in her sleep, resting peacefully in his arms. There wasn't supposed to be pain or sickness. Venom stung his eyes, and he felt his essence shatter into a million pieces as she whispered four words into his chest.

"I found a lump."

He dropped down to his knees and sobbed. He had failed her yet again, and this time in the most unforgivable of ways. He felt Bella's hands stroke his hair and heard her murmur softly, but he was too bound up in grief to comprehend what she was saying. He was thinking of doctors, chemotherapy, radiation, surgery. He thought about how she would lose her beautiful hair; how her already frail human body would weaken under the power of the medicines she would be given. And then he thought about how she could die.

He couldn't let that happen. In an instant, all of his reasons for refusing to change Bella paled in comparison to the thought of losing her. He stood up slowly, gently trailing his fingers over the curves of her body as he rose from his knees. As he looked into her eyes, so full of love and concern for him even as she struggled with the knowledge that she might have cancer, he knew that letting her go on as a human was no longer an option.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. All these years I thought not changing you was a gift. I didn't realize how wrong I was until this moment."

Bella's breath caught as she absorbed his words. "Are you saying…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the words in case she was wrong. She had hoped and prayed every day for the past twenty years that he would change her and to have that hope taken away again, as she stood in the face of what she knew in her soul was breast cancer, would be too much to bear. Edward reached forward and deftly removed the towel from her body, _came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against her chest, and listened to Bella's heart_.

"I'm saying one lifetime with you will never be enough; I want forever."

Italicized words taken from _Twilight_, Chapter 13, page 276


	2. Prompt Two

**And, here is the second prompt for the Twilight 25:**

---

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

She had seen the same sign in her visions since she was a little girl. She had no idea where the brick building was, and the Cheap Booze sign gave her little to go on, but she knew that someday she would find it. And when she did, she knew that she would find him. She could see his dark blonde hair pushed haphazardly behind his ears; she knew his fingers were calloused and smelled of smoke. At night, when she was alone in her bed, she closed her eyes and touched herself, knowing that someday, it would be him.


	3. Prompt 3

This drabble corresponds with the third prompt in the Twilight 25 challenge.

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Rosalie had been running her entire life. From the time she was a little girl, she was told she was no good, would never amount to anything. So, she started running. She ran towards physical perfection for so long that she couldn't have children. She ran towards her career goals to the point that she didn't have friends. She ran towards the wrong men, finding heartache instead of happiness. Just as she was about to give up on life, Emmett found her. He was her sun. And for the first time in her life, she no longer had to run.


	4. Prompt Four

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: saluki168  
Pairing: E/B  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Winter was the only time Bella was truly happy. The frigid air reminded her of the cool touch of Edward's hands against her skin, of his breath as it danced over her lips, of his body wrapped around her at night. She would go into her back yard and lay in the snow. With her eyes facing the heavens, she would pray that this would be the day he would return to her. Each day, she was disappointed, yet she still had the cold to remind her that he existed. As long as she had winter she would be whole.


	5. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: saluki168  
Pairing: Marcus/Didyme  
Rating: PG-13 

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

At twilight each day, Marcus wrote a love letter to his dear Didyme. Although she had been gone for almost a millennia, he continued to write to her. She was his only reason for living. One day he would avenge her brutal passing; Aro would pay for his betrayal, of that he was certain. He carefully bundled the letters in delicate pink ribbon and each year on the day of her death, he placed them in the fireplace and watch them burn to embers, whispering "in the midst of life, we are in death; ashes to ashes, dust to dust".

*Quotation took from the Book of Common Prayer


	6. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:6  
Pen name:saluki168  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating:PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

100 years of journals lay at Edward's feet. Hundreds of pages filled with his dark musings, a record of every life he had taken, a transcript of every plea he had made to a God he no longer believed in. He was a monster, a fact held sacred in the pages that mocked him from the ground. A desolate cry escaped his lips as he touched a match to the brittle pages and watched the flames dance. He knew his action was futile; his memory was perfect. With open arms he walked into the flames ,praying peace would finally come.


	7. Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:7  
Pen name:saluki168  
Pairing: Rose  
Rating:PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Bugs flittered around the halo of light emanating from the lamp post. Crickets sang to each other across the empty park, filling the night air with their incessant chattering. All Rose could think about was how cold the cement was on her skin and how she didn't want to die brutalized and alone. Just as she started to slip into oblivion, she heard sharp footfalls on concrete and then a man with the kindest eyes she had ever seen took her hand before calling 911. When the ambulance came, she was alone. That night Rose knew angels really did exist.


	8. Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:8  
Pen name:saluki168  
Pairing: Carlisle/Esme  
Rating:PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Christmas lights and lava lamps provided the only light in the cramped apartment. Empty beer cans littered every space; ashtrays filled to overflowing gave the air a stale odor. Two people stood in the corner, at the party, but not a part of it. Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen made an unlikely couple. She a debutant, he a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. But here, no one knew them; they were just Esme and Carlisle. When he kissed her, soft as twilight, Emse saw her future. Carlisle would give her everything her privileged upbringing never could: love.


	9. Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Alec  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

-

Alec snuck up to the top floor of the library and looked out over the sunny quad. He kept to the shadows, watching students as they milled lazily about, drinking coffee and trying to catch up on homework between classes. He envied their bleary eyed gazes and harried expressions. He would never experience college, at least not in the way they did. He would always be the child progeny, the freak; he would never be invited to parties or make out with a pretty co-ed. So instead, he would continue to stare out the window, imagining what never could be.


	10. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:10  
Pen name:saluki168  
Pairing: Charlie/Nessie  
Rating:PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Charlie felt wistful as he watched Nessie ride her mother's old bike. He remembered the skinned knees and tears that came with teaching his daughter to ride. Charlie had lovingly restored Bella's bike, even giving it a fresh coat of paint. Nessie's eyes lit up when she saw the shiny bicycle. Unlike her mother, there was no trepidation as she sat on the seat, put her tiny feet on the petals, and took off. She flew down the driveway, bronze curls jutting out of her helmet. His heart ached for a moment; there would be no tears to dry today.


	11. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Alice and Jasper were gypsies at heart; adventure their life blood. So, with only a map, a camera to document their experiences, and a few provisions, they set off to find a new life. A few times a week, they would stand on the street corner; Jasper would play his guitar and Alice would sing, earning them enough money for food. They would say sweet freedom was their only hunger. Their days were filled with the thrill of discovering the unknown; nights were spent under the open sky, cuddled together under an old Army blanket, making love with blissful abandon.


	12. Prompt 12 Red

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 12  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I don't own it.

It wasn't their meadow, but it was the closest they could find at their new home. Edward prepared a picnic; one last meal before the change. As she was burning, Bella thought about that day and the irony that the one thing that stuck out in her mind was the red teapot sitting atop the picnic basket. How prescient of him. Now, her existence was red. The red of burning; the red of blood; the red of her tears as they fell in waves, scorching her hardening skin. In her torment, she vowed that she would never wear red again.


	13. Prompt 13 Skin

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I don't own it.

His body was covered with battle scars, stark white slashes marring his gorgeous skin. Each one was a symbol of his past, of the man Maria wanted him to be. With Alice everything was different, effortless, pure. As he lay beside her, he felt her fingertips trace the ridges of puckered skin on his stomach. At that moment he felt whole – the ghosts of his past banished by this woman he barely knew. His inert heart cried that she was his salvation, his confirmation that God existed. For who else could have crafted such a perfect being to love him?


	14. Prompt 14 Memories

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

The sharp metal of the bottle cap cut into her palm; the pain reminded her that Edward really did exist. He had left, taking every physical reminder of his presence but this. As blood pooled in her hand, Bella knew what she had to do. Her heart screamed at her to hold on, but her mind knew she had to let him go. He had said when he left it would be like he never existed. A clean break; a rending of the past. With a prayer for new beginnings, she buried the cap under a tree in their meadow.


	15. Prompt 15 Drowning

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Looking at Edward gave Bella the sensation she was breathing under water. How one man could be so achingly beautiful never ceased to amaze her. She wondered if she would ever be able to be in his presence without feeling the familiar tightening in her chest; loving him was the most exquisite torture she had ever known. Her friends and family called it addiction and obsession, but she knew the truth. Her mind had found its equal, her body had found its master, and her soul had found its other half. The threads of her life had been irrevocably bound.


	16. Prompt 16 Freedom

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

It seems the cubicles stretch on in a never ending row, and Leah silently grumbles as she counts the rows back to her cube. She was so happy when she was offered a job at a prestigious accounting firm in Seattle. All she had ever wanted was a normal life, a husband, children. All of those dreams died the first time she phased. So, she left LaPush for the big city to build a new life. Now all she thought about was the feel of the hard ground of the forest beneath her paws. Realization hit; freedom is never free.


	17. Prompt 17 Marriage

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 17  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Her feet felt light as air as she danced with her new husband. Bella never imagined being married, much less at the age of eighteen. However, nothing in her life had gone quite as planned since she fell in love with Edward. As he spun her around the room, the soft light of the chandelier caught the band on his finger. She brought his hand to her lips kissing it reverently. The idea of being bound to him through marriage once scared her; now, she couldn't remember why. Today, Edward Cullen, her best friend and soul mate, became her husband.


	18. Prompt 18 Goodbye

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 18  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward/Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Bella watched the letters flutter to the ground and wondered again why she had kept them when they brought her nothing but pain. She felt Jacob's absence starkly and reading his words of friendship and love did nothing but remind her he was gone. It was stupid of her to think that she could keep both Edward and Jacob. She loved them both, but the love she offered to Jacob wasn't enough. She didn't cry when he left; he deserved to be happy. But he was her sun; a little piece of her life would always be cloudy without him.


	19. Prompt 19 Miracles

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward/Nessie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

After Nessie was born, Edward brought his old piano out of storage. It was the piano he had played as a boy and he wanted to share it with his daughter. He sat next to her on the bench, watching her little fingers plunk random keys and marveling again at the wonder of her existence.

"Do you like my song?" she asked.

"It's very pretty. What is it called?"

"It's called my daddy is the best daddy in the whole world."

He caught her up in a hug, kissing her bronze curls. How could life ever be sweeter than this?


	20. Prompt 20 Reckless

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 20  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Rosalie knew Emmett was bad news the moment she saw him. He was pure strength and raw passion; a bad boy in all the best ways. Of course, she couldn't resist him. She was seventeen and desperate to be free. When he asked her to leave with him, she said yes without a second thought. Her parents begged her not to go. She kissed them both and jumped on the back of his motorcycle, promising to call every week. He broke her heart in Tucson. She slashed the tires on his motorcycle and, without regret, caught the first bus home.


	21. Prompt 21 Contemplations

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:21  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Jane  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Jane could never remember being carefree. Since becoming a vampire, her job had been to bring pain to those who displeased her masters. This duty brought her satisfaction but never happiness. Her sketchy human memories consisted of nothing more than snippets of her miserable life growing up as the daughter of a poor tanner in a small village in Italy. She assumed there had been happy times, but they were long forgotten now. For just a moment, she allowed herself to revel in the unbridled job of the children playing in the lake. What would Aro think about such frivolity?


	22. Prompt 22 Imprint

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 22  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Embry  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

The moment he laid eyes on her, Embry's world stopped. He no longer heard the movie or smelled the scent of buttered popcorn drifting through the stale air of the theater. She was all that mattered. In one second, his world was turned upside down by a girl he had never spoken to…he didn't even know her name. It had been so long that he had given up on the hope he would imprint. Today, all of that changed. He had found her; the girl that he was born to love. Funny how life happens when you least expect it.


	23. Prompt 23 Madness

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Edward had left Bella once; he vowed that he would never live without her again. Then, she had told him she was leaving, that she was tired of his dark moods and angry outbursts. In this miserable excuse for an existence, Bella was the only light in his world. He would not allow her to live her life without him, let another man touch her. He begged her to reconsider, but she was adamant that she couldn't take any more. So that night after she had fallen asleep he wrapped his arms around her and set the house on fire.


	24. Prompt 24 Waiting

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

He stared at the same apartment building every day while he waited on their corner. The corner they used to meet every morning before work. Since she left he had moved, changed jobs, and even changed his mobile number. But, he knew that if she were to someday come looking for him, the first place she would look would be there. So, day after day, rain, cold or sunshine he waited. There were days people would give him money, assuming he was homeless. He assured them that he had a home. The only thing he didn't have was his heart.


	25. Prompt 25 Friendship

As always, I don't own it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: Saluki168  
Pairing: Bella/Alice  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Bella had never had many friends in her short life. She was wise beyond her years and just couldn't connect to the flighty conversations of the girls in her class. That all changed when she moved to Forks. There, she became friends with the most unlikely person. Alice Cullen was beautiful, stylish, outspoken. She was nothing like Bella, yet they bonded instantly. But isn't that the beauty of friendship. Hearts connect not because of the face we show to the world, but based on the soul we protect until we can find the person we know will keep it safe.


End file.
